eternal_sith_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Nairę Vastila
'Nairę Vastila '''was a Force Sensitive Human female. She is best known for her allegiance with the Vasalians and the Vong, an allegiance that triggered the Second Vong War. Biography Nairę was discovered on the steps of the Febrayasis (for more info see link here)'' temple on Corellia. One of the current prophets insisted she be raised, sensing power and great potential, greater than most all the Febrayasi, in one small child. She was tested, her midichlorian count quite high and she was finally accepted as the youngest Pupil ever. The teachers noticed that as she grew, she seemed to possess an unusual strength in the Force, even more so than explained by her original midi count. They decided that she would truly follow the prophet’s words, and promoted her training even more strictly. Nairę flourished, and ended up travelling to Hutt Space with a group of Febrayasi at the age of 13. While there, she discovered the true harshness of the universe, much worse than the mere words her teachers had spoken about the galaxy. She escaped from her convoy during the nights, and became a beacon for slaves and civilians that were being unlawfully persecuted. She became known as the Child of the Light, and there is a legend on Tatooine to this day of her appearance, lightsaber glowing among the freezing sands. She continued to be an advocate for these neglected peoples, consistently travelling as a “diplomat” to worlds, before freeing them. In addition to her role in Outer Rim worlds, she would also travel as a humanitarian for Inner Rim and Core Worlds. She married the patriarch of the Anti’ll family, whose descendants are now known with the name of Antilles. She trained with Mekonah (see link here), and became dear friends with her, accompanying her on off-world missions, and working together on improving the teachings of Febrayasis. Mekonah trained her whole-heartedly, believing her to be one of the most powerful Febrayasi in existence. Soon after her marriage, however, her life began to spiral out of control. She became jealous of those around her, who seemed to be living more freely, with more happiness and fortune than she was. She questioned Mekonah about her emotions, wondering what she could do to stop her rapidly declining mindset, and began to withdraw from her teaching and learning duties. Mekonah became worried of her friend's seemingly imminent fall and tried in every way possible to assist her. Nairę began to refuse this help, after she began to believe the Febrayasi were the ones changing her, making her become something she did not want to be. She finally fell from her already unstable position, her aura tumbling deep into the dark ways of a Vasalian (see link here andhere). She left her family and her academy, fleeing to the Inner Rim. Mekonah refused to give up on her seemingly hopeless friend, and confronted her many times to try and save her from her ways. Nairę grew increasingly furious and cruel towards Mekonah, believing her unwillingness to give up to be more out of greed for her potential and strong power over her friendship and goodwill. In a final duel, after Nairę staged an attack on a group of Febrayasis Pupili, and before Mekonah finally refused to assist Nairę any further, Nairę killed Mekonah's beloved in an attack of misplaced vengeance. Nairę believed that if she used him as an ultimatum, Mekonah would finally leave her to her own devices. Unfortunately, Mekonah refused to give up, and he was taken from her before her eyes. Mekonah tried to forgive her one final time, but as Nairę used the Force violently and destructively, even showing her her worst fear in an attempt to destroy her. Mekonah retreated from Nairę's presence and left her to wander the galaxy. The Scrolls of Mekonah reference her fall. "You were there with me, during my highest and my lowest, we laughed together and we cried, you knew my deepest secrets and I knew yours, your beauty had radiance that had no rival, you were my best friend, my sister, my beloved pupil, you were to be the light of Febrayasis, leading people to truth, but that light faded, you changed, your pride let that light fade, and you turned against your brothers, you began to despise us, you hated us and you killed many. You began to follow the ways of Vazaar and you left, the light of Febrayasis was shrouded in darkness, how I weep for you my best friend, the light has been replaced with a void, and you now bring destruction anywhere you go." Nairę reappeared only recently, bringing with her an army of Vong worshippers. At this time it was also realised that Nairę had never been a true Febrayasi or "good". In addition to this, over the years in exile she had been hiding her true intentions and manipulating those who couldn't see the truth. She was not only a Vasalian - but the original one. Her plan was simple; to take the galaxy for herself and destroy all who stand in her way. Those who faced this threat were in grave danger and the Vong Empire were simply tools for her greater plan.